


Bad Brain Day

by MurderedByFanfiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: Alexis, an aspiring writer, is having a bad day. Her brain doesn't want to work with her, she is having writers block, and she is generally done with the day. Welcome to the picture Adam, her husband, who also had a terrible day. He knows just the way to make up for the terrible day that they have both had.





	1. The Fight with the Computer

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a problem with non-sexual age regression, please leave. I will not tolerate any hate on this fic, as it is a gift for a friend who is having a bad day. Please be respectful, and if you don't like it then leave. If you do like the fic, please be sure to let me know, and I may make more like this. Thank you~~

Alexis stares at the glowing screen, the soft blue glow lighting her face slightly, grasping for the words to explain the unique story she has trapped in her head. She groans in frustration after several minutes, the sound comes from deep within her chest and rumbles out like an old car speeding down a gravel road. ‘Damn,’ She thinks to herself. ‘If I could write the way I think I’d be a freaking millionaire!’  
Angered that she had been unable to write anything and that she hadn't don't anything else all day, she slams her laptop closed, and pushes the computer with too much force; barely managing to grab the computer before it plummets, Alexis lets out a small screech of anger. Seconds after a cat appears from under her legs, only for it to then disappear through a dark doorway seconds later, obviously spooked from the yell.  
She mumbles unintelligibly to herself as she stands up, tosses her laptop on to the couch she was seated on, wincing slightly as the laptop lands on the edge of the couch on the other side of where she was stand. ‘Don't fall, don't fall,’ She chants in her head. She waits with bated breath as her laptop leans slightly, before it finally stills and she lets out a small breath of relief. ‘Thank goodness, I wouldn’t have caught that all the way over there.’  
She turns quickly, preparing to walk towards the kitchen, only to fall onto her butt, her hands below her to catch herself. She hisses out as her hands slam on to the floor, wincing as she moves them in front of her face. She groans loudly as she sees the red tinted skin of her palms.  
“Are you kidding me?” Alexis yells out, flopping back on to the floor with her palms pressed to her eyes. She lets her arms go loose, making a slight thud against the floor, her eyes closing as she groans.  
She lays there for several minutes, her thoughts occupied by how much she hates life currently, before a loud meow sounds to her left, she flops her head to the side and her eyes peel open slowly. Her cat sits slightly through the door frame, looking at her expectantly, his tail grazing over the wooden door frame in it's slow wag.  
“Just give me a little while and I'll feed you. Sorry, Miko.” Alexis is only given a minute after her conversation with the cat before there is the sound of keys on the door. She turns her head back towards the ceiling and closes her eyes, sighing slightly as the door knob squeaks while being turned.  
“Today was the worst.” A masculine voice is heard, followed by the sound of keys jingling and then hitting the floor, a groan and a softly whispered ‘fuck’ shortly after.  
“My boss yelled at me for being a single minute late, and I was late because someone parked in my spot and I had to find another one! And, Sharron, from Accounting, pushed off her work so now I'm gonna be late with the reports because she didn't get through her report until half way through the day. And, then, my coffee-” The voice cuts off as the man walks into the room Alexis is in. The sound of the light switch being clicked on is heard, followed by the sound of shoes gently tapping across the floor trails from the entrance of the room to where Alexis is lying, and then there is soft shuffling as the man sits next to her.  
“Hi, honey, do you wanna tell me why you are laying on the ground?” His voice is carefully toned to be soft and gentle. Alexis simply shakes her head in response, and slowly opens her eyes to look at the blurry figure above her. She blinks at him and reaches a hand up to him, a few tears that she didn't realize were gathering in her eyes began slipping out. ‘Adam will make this better.’ She thinks confidently.  
The man, Adam, smiles slightly, the corners of his lips pull tight, with a sad look in his eyes. He reaches down and gently pulls her into his lap, his arms loosely draped around her so that if she wants to move she can.  
“Can you tell me what's got you all upset? What's these tears for?” He rocks slightly side to side in an attempt to calm Alexis.; she sniffles loudly and whines in the back of her throat before laying her head on his shoulder.  
“Okay. That's okay. Do you want to stay here or go up on the couch? We can do either one, sweetheart.” It's silent for a few minutes after he speaks, and he waits patiently while softly rubbing her back, before Alexis wiggles slightly in his hold. He leans back slightly, allowing his arms to slip away from her, in order to better look at her.  
Her face is paler than the usual alabaster tint, her eyes tinged pink, and her hair stuck up in several directions. She smiles slightly, the attempt failing just as quickly. She sniffs again before rubbing her eyes with her hand.  
“Couch?” She asks, moving to stand to sit back on the couch, only to be pulled back into his hold, and then lifted into the air. She lets out a small yelp, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“I've got you, hun. I wouldn’t drop something as important as you” He smiles softly at her before he gently sets her on to the couch; he then stand up straight. “I'm going to go get you some juice. I'll be right back, okay?” He waits for her to nod that she understood before moving to leave. He seems to remember something before fully leaving the room, turning to look at Alexis again, his eyebrows pulled together tightly.  
“When’s the last time you ate something, baby?” She squints her eyes in thought for several seconds, ‘when is the last time i ate?’, before shrugging her shoulders, rubbing her neck as she smiles sheepishly at him.  
“I dunno. I was busy, da- Adam.” She winces slightly and looks down as she corrects herself. Adam, face painted with a hint of sadness, huffs slightly from his spot and nods, he then continues his stride into the kitchen.  
Once he fully leaves the room Alexis slumps in her spot, letting out a breath, she scrubs her hands over her face. She groans slightly and let's her hands fall into her lap, her eyes automatically falling to the side and landing on her laptop on the cushion next to her.  
She glares at the laptop for several seconds before reaching over and pulling it it her lap, tucking her legs underneath of herself as she does. ‘I need to do something before Adam thinks I’m dead weight.’ She opens the laptop, blinking quickly as a burst of light floods from screen, and logs on; she immediately opens the blank document she had been working on.


	2. Dino Nuggets are Life Savers

Adam smiles softly to himself as he pours apple juice in a blue sippy cup with dolphins grinning on the side of it. He hums slightly as he screws the lid back on, being sure that it's on tight so it won't spill, leaving the cup on the counter while he puts the apple juice back into the fridge.  
“Food….Hmm….A sandwich maybe? She probably won't want to eat much...” He wonders aloud, staring at the counter, trying to figure out what his baby could handle. “Oh!!” He claps slightly as he suddenly thinks of what to make. “Perfect!” He goes back into the fridge, however instead of opening the fridge he pulls the freezer drawer open, and pulls out a pack of frozen dinosaur nuggets. He puts a few on a plate and tosses them in the microwave for a minute. He then goes over to the sink pulls open a cupboard that is above it and rummages through the chips and sweets hidden there, smirking to himself as he finally finds what he was looking for.  
=======================================  
Alexis sniffs lightly as she types, her keyboard making repetitive clicking noises. She isn't sure what she's typing, she doesn't know if it'll be any good or if she will even be able to use it for her book, ‘I have to keep writing. Even if it's terrible Adam will like it! I think….’  
Her eyes don't focus on the computer, instead seeming to stare though it. Her thoughts become blank, even as her hands move slowly over the keys, not the usual fast pace that she usually has.  
Adam's voice starts suddenly in the kitchen, and slowly gets louder as he makes his way into the living room. “Baby? I got a treat for you, I think you are gonna li- Baby, no, what are you doing?” He sets the plate and sippy cup he was carrying on the table and kneels in front of Alexis, who had stopped typing when he walked into the room.  
He slowly pulls the laptop from her lap and sets it on the table behind him, the screen glowing a bright white that casts a shadow across his face. ‘I shouldn't close it in case it's important. I'll save it and turn it off once I know alexis is okay’ he assures himself.  
“What were you doing, hun? You don't have to worry about that right now, you need a break.” Adam stares at her in concern, genuinely confused as to why she continued to try and work when she was obviously upset.  
“I didn't get anyfi- anything done today. I gotta get at least a chapter done.” Alexis glances down at her lap, before peering through her lashes at her boyfriend. Adam sighs, reaching up and lightly sweeping his thumb across her cheek.  
“Sweetheart, you don't have to do anything if you don't feel like it. I can tell you are having a bad day. Do you want to be little, sweetie?” Alexis sniffles lightly, glancing down at her hands in her lap, pulling on the seams on her shorts slightly. She shrugs a moment later, glancing up at Adam before looking away just as quickly.  
“Okay, sweetie. That's okay. I got you some juice in your favorite cup,” He turns to the side slightly, grabbing the sippy cup and the plate, before turning back towards her. “And some yummy dino nuggets. Would you like them, honey?” He smiles softly at her, patiently waiting for her to say yes, ‘she wouldn't ever refuse dinosaur nuggets’.  
Alexis glances up, before nodding shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She reaches out hesitantly, and, upon receiving a nod of encouragement from Adam, she takes the cup from him.  
She smiles, a soft curve of her lips that the edges, barely noticeable, but there none the less. Adam watches with a happy smile as she brings the cup up to her lips and drinks; he waits patiently until she pulls the cup from her lips and gently thrusts it at him before he hands her the plate.  
He sets the sippy cup on the table behind him, and moves up to sit next to her on the couch. She smiles at him, brighter than the hesitant one moments ago, and looks at her plate with determination. She then grabs a nugget, and thrusts it forcefully towards Adam.  
“Eat.” She says simply, waiting until he takes a bite of the nugget before going back to eat herself. Adam smiles softly at her, and watches her with a fond expression. Adam, ever so patient, thinks of what they could do that wouldn't put too much of a strain on the delicate baby next to him. ‘Coloring maybe? No, she would be worried she didn't color it right…. Movie night it is!’


End file.
